


When a Voyeur Must Frot [Zed Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Content, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Canon Queer Character, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Frot, Frottage, Frotting, Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Torture, Other, Pansexual Character, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watching, mlm, queer, voyeur, voyeurs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Zed happens upon Candler masturbating, and secretly watches, only to realize Candler's not even giving it his all. Perhaps Zed will have to step in.





	When a Voyeur Must Frot [Zed Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

It’s been a long day, I’m tired, and I want to snuggle. The way he wraps his lanky form and long, strong tail around me brings me so much warmth and relief, like a good, hot bubble bath.

But where is he?

I took a quick glance in the kitchen and living room, and surmised he must be in the bedroom. But as I approached the door, which was ever-so-slightly open, I heard something that sent a tingle down my spine:

A moan, _with my name on it._

I knew exactly what was going on when I peeked into the crack.

_Am I doing this again? Am I really doing this again? Am I... Am I going to watch him again?_

I bit my lip. This would be the third- no, fourth time I’ve done this. Sure, my libido had dropped since I had finally gotten adjusted to being in a relationship and being new to sex, but there were certain things that pulled me like a magnet.

We’d already talked about my libido and his hypersexuality. It was tough on him, and it... made me feel bad. Thoughts of him leaving me for someone who could properly satisfy him had danced too often in my head.

But my libido needed no help here, as I peeked...

He was on all fours on the bed, but straddling his body pillow. I could see a thick wire running from his hind to a device in his hand, which was gripping the pillow he had his head resting on. His eyes were squeezed shut, his tongue comically lolling as he panted, whimpered, moaned... and said my name again.

I could feel myself becoming erect quickly, and my knees naturally pushed against each other as I could also feel a wetness in my underwear. 

As his tail arched, I touched myself, thumbing my member through my pants as its tip began to reveal itself above my waistband. 

I like to watch. I like to watch. _I like to watch!_

Is this having a fetish? Do I have a fetish? Every time he said my name, I swooned and rubbed myself faster. I watched his face with such interest. I think... I really think I have a fetish. 

_Keep going, get louder, do... more! More! I want more!_

Then his hand shifted a bit, and I noticed the remote wasn’t set at its highest. 

He... he could... he could be a lot more... _animated_, couldn’t he? Couldn’t he? 

I bit my lip again. I had two different desires at war with me now as I watched him. He could be more animated, if I forced him to it. If I went in there and took control. But, then I wouldn’t be able to watch in secret, which was also very alluring.

I held down a whimper as I rubbed my knees together. What would I do in there? I’m not really interested in sex, I don’t think. Would I have him give me oral? I’m not totally sure what I want, besides to grab that remote from him and make him _really_ caterwaul.

What does he say sometimes? Go with the flow? Feel it out? That’s how he reassures me in bed sometimes. Can you do that while being in control like that?

....

Okay. I’m going to find out.

But, my confidence dipped a little bit when I opened the door a bit more and revealed myself with a timid, “Marcellus?”

I mean, I wanted to be gentle, because he can be so easy to startle, but this made me feel like a child asking to come sleep in their parents’ bed.

But, he, thankfully, didn’t see it that way when he opened his eyes in surprise (but not a jolting shock), and then smiled greatly, raising his eyebrows in a lusty expression. 

“Oh-ho, hey baby,” he greeted in a suave tone that was slightly strained by his predicament, but he turned down the device as he sat up to face me on his knees on the bed. “Come to join me in a nice little romp? I’m _so_ ready--”

“No, Marcellus,” I said, stepping forward and taking a deep breath. “I don’t want to have sex.”

He looked taken aback. Glancing down at my obvious erection, he looked at me with confusion and uncertainty. “Y-you don’t?”

“No, I... I want... something else.” I stood at the bed now, and decisively held my hand out, trying to hold on to what little gumption I had at the moment.

He looked at my hand, still uncertain, but very slowly placed the remote in it, understanding at least a little bit.

I smiled disarmingly at him, and he gave a bit of a nervous grin, meaning he was completely unprepared for me switching the remote to a higher level immediately.

He cried out, placing his hands on my shoulder to brace himself, but his head lowered.

“You know, Marcellus, this was the fourth time of me watching you, and I think I’ve learned something - besides the obvious, that is.” 

His only response was gasping and whimpering, his body quivering with the intensity I was subjecting him to. His prostate was _very_ sensitive.

“I thought I couldn’t possibly keep up with you, please you. I thought I couldn’t be good enough. I was afraid you’d go prowling again. But, watching you masturbate, and especially now...” 

I turned it higher, and he lifted his head to cry out. Now he was really caterwauling. _“Zed!!”_ he squealed.

“You didn’t even have this turned up to half!” I continued. “I think it’s well established you don’t need me to please you, but I see that it’s not hard to please you either. And besides... you look so amazing right now, your face... every time, it’s your face, and the noises you make--”

“Z-ZED!!” he interrupted.

"Y-yes, Marcellus?” I said, a little deflated, worried I had done something wrong.

I felt him giggle a little dizzily, but only briefly, as he set into a whine. “Hhhhigher...” he said, his voice pitching, which sent excitement throughout my body. “All... all the way, p-please!!” he begged.

I smiled, relieved. “Oh, I was hoping you’d say that!”

And I turned it higher, he dropped to all fours, raising his rump (he seems to like to do that), howling and gasping. I watched his tail writhe and flail, his usual indicator that he was _enjoying_ himself _a lot._

“Are you...” I said breathlessly, mesmerized by his shaking body and the way he clutched the sheets. “Are you climaxing?” 

“YES!!” he cried out, with that pitch in his voice again that made me feel so feverish.

I wanted more. But what did I mean by more? I absentmindedly tugged my pants down enough to let my penis pop out. I was very, very hard. Did I want him to suck me off after all? No, but... that felt a little close, as I listened to his caterwauls.

He made for my penis as I was pondering, and my body made an automatic response, instead lifting his head up with my hand, and then pulling him upward and into a kiss. My tongued danced with his in incredible enthusiasm, instincts taking over me a bit as he slid his hands up my shirt. I ran my fingers through his hair, messing it up and pulling myself closer to him, onto the bed. 

We were on our knees together, making out passionately, and he was still puffing and moaning into my mouth from the toy inside him. 

Slowly, carefully, I shifted him onto his back and laid on top of him. Did I want to ride him? No, that wasn’t it. But laying on top of him was _closer._

I don’t want him inside me... I....

I... I want... 

I want inside _him._

Oh, oh dear. That was a jolting thought. I balked for a moment, but with the vibrator still going, he didn’t really notice. That was a bold desire, it felt like. But I could feel my body aching for it. 

I shoved it far, far, _far_ into the back of my mind. I am NOT ready for that!!

But now what?

My instincts helped for a moment as I took us both in one hand, stroking rapidly. With a long, moaning whine, I felt my hand and member covered in his semen rather quickly, and felt a slight disappointment - I had wanted us to finish together this time. But, considering he was still dealing with the toy, I didn’t stay disappointed for long. 

I retrieved the remote with my other hand (I had slung it over my wrist), and lowered the intensity on it. I put my arm around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder, squeezing tighter and stroking faster. 

He started whispering to me. “Oh, Zed, oh god you’re amazing, oh god, oh you’re so fucking horny, so dirty,” he said heatedly, still giving into some whimpering, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Marcellus...” I wheezed. “Oh, oh Marcellus, yes...” 

I clutched the remote and heard him give a sharp intake. I must have turned it higher again, but I was concentrating and couldn’t break my grip. Concentrating on the sensation, on his voice... 

I bit into his shoulder, causing him to exclaim.

“OH GOD, ZED, Y-YOU’RE... HNNGH, ZED, SO FUCKING... H-HOOORNYYY,” he attempted, but was clearly finding it hard to put words together.

I could feel his body shaking, and he dug his hands into my back. He’s going to have another one! But I was close too. I was trembling, I could feel my nostrils flare, and my grip and bite were getting harder.

“A-AHN, ZED! ZED... ZED I-- Oh, OH ZED!! I... I... I LOVE YOU!!” he screeched, and that did it.

I released my bite to scream out his name, and suddenly started pumping into my hand, rubbing against him, instead of holding us together, as I expelled all over his abdomen. I clicked the vibrator off, but kept pushing against him, wheezing as our bodies came together. I stopped.

He embraced me and gave a long, soft groan, _“Zedinaaaaalll...”_ I gave a great, but shaky, sigh, utterly finished at last.

We laid there together, panting. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” I kept whispering. My mind seemed broken by the afterglow. 

He gave soft chuckles and held me close. “Dirty, dirty, dirty...” he was saying.

As my lust faded, the fatigue of the day started to settle back in. 

“Cuddle me?” I asked in a plaintive tone, suddenly _so_ tired and needy.

He enveloped me immediately, kissing my forehead and pulling me into him. 

I smiled, sighing again, and settled in. He murmured something gentle, but, I was already half-asleep, and was gone in a moment’s notice.


End file.
